Dark Imagination
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Chaos: Set between chapters 5 & 6 of Knights of Chaos. Tessa thinks about Jack and her dead lover. She can't help, but fantasize about them both and knows that she can't let herself, but it's hard and she's failing. Jack/Tessa Heat
1. Chapter 1

Note: I have fallen in love with the song Dark In My Imagination by Verona. I know that a lot of BlackIce fans use it to ship Blackice, but I kept thinking how it fit my Oc Tessa Heat from Kinghts of Chaos. Every time I hear the song, I think how it fits her feels. This chapter takes place in between chapter 5 and 6. If you haven't, please do read Knights of Chaos. Slight spoilers for the future in Knights of Chaos, but nothing too big. If you guys like, I can do one with Jack. I'd just need a song if I do a Jack chapter. This is my first time writing anything this close to sex. I hope it is good. Enjoy and Review. I don't own the song nor the movie.

* * *

There's something in the look you give,

Xxx

'Why does he look at me like that?' Tessa thought to herself as she sat on her bed. Why did it seem like he could her soul? She felt a chill run through her body. She rubbed her arms as she thought about how it felt to be in Jack's arms. It had felt like being home. She cursed herself for having such thoughts.

Xxx_  
_I can't help myself I fall,_  
_I can't help myself at all,

Xxx

'I can't.' Tessa thought to herself as she stood up from her body. 'I can't do that again.' She recalled the last time she let someone in. She recalled the last time she fell in all. She knew that she couldn't lie to herself or her heart. Something inside of her wanted him. She was a cherub. Cherubs always acted on their feelings. It was their passion that made them great warriors and lovers.

And she did miss having him hold her. It felt nice being in someone's arms.

Xxx

_There's_ something in your touch when we kiss_  
_I scream god forgive me please,

Xxx

Jack may have been a winter spirit, but him he touched her Tessa's body felt on fire. Her whole being felt warm. She closed her eyes and wondered how it would feel to kiss him. 'Would it be chilling? Would it be soft? Would I melt? Or Would he be the one that melted?'

Tessa realized with horror what she was thinking. No! She couldn't think like that. God help her! No! She couldn't let such thoughts in! Those thoughts would be the death of her. She had to stay strong. She had to think of other things. She thought about praying to God for help. She needed so much help in that moment.

Xxx_  
'_Cause I want you on your knees,_  
_I don't wanna think about it now,

Xxx

The thought of prayers had only made matters worse. Tessa now pictured Jack on his knees staring up at her. He would slowly push her black skirt up and kiss her bare flesh. Tessa closed her eyes as she thought about him. Her knees felt weak. She couldn't help but sit back down on her bed. Her legs parted a little. She could picture his hands slowly creeping up. His touch would feel cool against her hot flesh. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the thought. She moaned softly at the thought of him teasing her.

'No!' Her mind screamed at her. 'This was wrong!' It felt so wrong...and it felt so right.

Xxx_  
_I know I wont get out if I fall in,_  
_So I don't wanna think about it now,

Xxx

Tessa couldn't believe herself. She didn't know him. Jack Frost, Guardian of Children, was someone that she just met. Why was she falling for him? Was it because of how he looked? Talked? Acted? What about him was making her break down? She wasn't normally like this about a boy. It had to be because she had spent so much time with him in the last two days. Yes, if she just cleared her head...if she thought about someone else or something else...

Xxx_  
_It's dark in my imagination,_  
_It's dark in my imagination,

Xxx

Tessa kicked off her light blue high heels and started to undo her matching corset. As she unlaced the ties in the front, she couldn't help but think about how it would be to have Jack do it for her. It would feel nice to have his fingertips lightly brush her skin as he slowly freed her of her top. He would look at her with his brown eyes. Tessa closed her eyes at the thought.

She wondered if he would kiss her breasts as he slowly opened her top. She could run her hands through his light blue hair. He could break from kissing her chest to look lustfully into her eyes. He had such pretty blue eyes. Tessa thought. Her fantasy version of Jack Frost gazed at her and his eyes changed to brown once more. Tessa freaked out at the sight.

Xxx_  
There's_ something in the look you give,_  
_Are you giving it to her 'cause I'm not entirely sure,

Xxx

What was she thinking? What was she letting herself do? Jack would never look at her like that. He was with Tooth, right? Tessa had never seen the two together much, but he could be giving those kinds of looks to the fairy queen. It was very possible. Why would he even what a Knight of Chaos when he could have the Toothfairy?

Xxx_  
_Can't help but wonder where you've been all day,_  
_Just say when I'm so far away that you give yourself a taste,

Xxx

'What is Jack doing right now?' Tessa thought to herself as she finished removing her top. She had forgot to take it off when her thoughts... She blushed at the thoughts she had been having. It had been over 300 years since she had such thoughts and feelings about a boy. Was it possible that Jack was thinking about her? What she wouldn't give to have him say that he wanted her. Tessa wanted him to say that he wanted to taste her. If he said it while they were rooms apart, she would be less likely to give into him. She could picture him still kneeling on the floor. She would be on the edge of the bed with her legs parted and he would look up at her hungry. He would half whisper, "I just want to give myself a small taste. Just a small taste... to see if your as sweet as you look."

Xxx_  
'_Cause I don't wanna think about it now,_  
_I know I wont get out if I fall in,_  
_So I don't wanna think about it now,

Xxx

Would it be wrong if she let him taste her? Would that be wrong to grab his brown hair and push him deeper? It would feel so good to let go. It would feel so good to break down and not have to be so strong. She missed him so much. Tessa missed her lover, her soul so much. She needed to feel him again. She needed to be close to him. Tessa missed running her hands through his brown locks and staring into his brown eyes. He had such pretty blue eyes. Tessa couldn't think straight.

Xxx_  
_It's dark in my imagination,_  
_It's dark in my imagination,_  
_It's dark in my imagination,_  
_It's dark in my imagination,_  
_I don't wanna think about it now,

Xxx

Tessa held her head as she tried to think straight. What was she doing? Who has she really longing for? Who was she trying to fantasy about? Did she want Jack Frost, Guardian of Children, or her dead lover? In her mind, the two man were starting to become one. One moment she was looking into blue eyes and the next brown ones. One moment she was pulling at white hair and than letting go of brown locks to roam his body.

Tessa wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel like she was thinking about two lovers. It felt like she was thinking about one person. In her mind she was blending two men into one. His touch was cool against her skin. His kiss was hungry. She shook her head clear. She need to get some sleep. She need to let this feeling pass. In the morning, she would feel better.

Xxx_  
_Is it all in my head,_  
_Are you somewhere waiting for me,

Xxx

Tessa slipped on her light blue nightgown. She had always loved the color. It was the reason why she slept in baby blue sheets. It gave her a sense of peace. Tessa slowly crawled her a way into bed. Her thoughts meant nothing. There was no way that she wanted to bed Jack Frost or that she was falling for him. He was a stranger to her. Besides, there was no way that he wanted her, was there? Could it be that he was in his room thinking about her? Could he be longing to slip his fingers in between her legs? Could he be dying to hear her moan his name over and over? Tessa was sure that he could make her moan for hours.

Xxx_  
_I don't wanna think about it now,

Xxx

Tessa didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think at all. Maybe that was way her mind was letting the fantasy take over. It was to hard to fight and she was tired. It wouldn't hurt if she touched herself a little while thinking about him, would it? She bit her lip as she thought it over. It wasn't as if he would know.

Xxx_  
_Is there something you said,_  
_All these secrets that you keep,

Xxx

Tessa wondered when she had let Jack slip into her mind. Had it been during one of there talks? There was something about him. She closed her eyes as she touched herself. There was some unknown thing that called her to him. Tessa wanted nothing more than to give into him and learn all his secrets. His body would feel so good under her fingertips. His tongue and hers could battle for control. He could roll them over so that she was on top. Tessa liked the idea of him wanting to view her beauty while they had sex. He would whisper that she was his heaven, or something like that.

Xxx_  
_But I don't wanna think about it now,_  
_I don't wanna think about it now,_  
_I don't wanna think about it now,

Xxx

Tessa let her mind go. She would let herself think about Jack Frost, Guardian of Children, and she would let herself think of her dead lover from 300 years ago. In her mind, she could turn these two men into one. She didn't have to worry about what that meant or how wrong that was. It was her imagination. It was her imagination and it could be as dark as it needed to be. She didn't have to think about what it meant. She didn't have to think about that now. She didn't want to think about it now. It was dark in her imagination and she didn't want to think about it now. No, for now she wanted to think about how Jack would feel. She wanted to moan out his name all night long. She wanted to let go. Tomorrow she would regain control over herself, but tonight she would fantasizes about Jack, the Guardian, her lover. She would fantasizes about pretty blue eyes, brown, blue. She would fantasizes about how his hair, white or brown, would feel.

Tonight, it would be dark in her imagination and she didn't want to think about that now._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is set in chapter 8 of Knights of Chaos. It took forever, but I rather enjoyed how it turned out. This is the most graphic I've ever been with sex and am pleased at how I did. Review please

* * *

Jack watched as Tessa relaxed in the waters of the lake. She seemed breathtakingly beautiful as she washed herself in the moon light. He was in awe of her. She was amazing, smart, and blind to her greatness. She only saw the pain that had filled her past. Jack wondered what could have happened to create a cherub that would push a way from love. Jack stared up at the moon for a moment as he thought about what he felt.

'_Go to her_' A voice whispered in the darkness. Jack shot his head towards Tessa. Did the Man in the Moon want him to help Tessa? Or did he want more?

Jack felt as though this moment had happened before. It was as if he could sense a shadow of his past trying to guide him. A faint laughter. A small shy smile and a moment of fear. Things he once hold dear in his heart, now haunted his mind as he tried to recall events long faded from his mind. His head hurt. '_Don't think. Just act. Let your body take control.'_ The voice whispered to him in the darkness. Jack thought that was worth trying. Thinking was hurting his head. She just confused him to no end.

Xxx

Tessa stared at the moon as she relaxed in the waters. The sky looked so peaceful. This place felt so peaceful. It reminded her of her childhood, before she had become a knight. She had felt hope, joy, and love back than. Now, she just pushed on and tried to love as much as she could. She played a role that she wasn't sure she could play much longer. She hated always being strong, but didn't know how or when to be weak.

She touched her neck as she closed her eyes. She missed those day with a passion. She missed the laughter, and the whispers of love. She missed the way he looked at her when he thought she hadn't been looking. She missed her dead lover and he past so long ago. The heart was meant to heal with time, but her heart seemed to have stayed untouched by time. It was like her heart was waiting for him to return even when she knew he wouldn't return.

"You make promises you can't keep." She whispered to the moon. He had said things to her, impossible things. He made her almost believe they could happen.

Tessa felt a hand touch her shoulder. Though she was a trained warrior, she felt no danger in this touch. She felt place and tired of fighting. She longed to open up, even if it was just for a moment. Tessa softly cried to herself as arms circled her body and pulled her in closer. She doubted that the person knew she was crying. He only knew she needed someone to reach to her.

Jack placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she relaxed in his arms. He wasn't sure what he was doing. It was as if he sensed the way in which he should behave and his body acted on it. Something in him knew she needed to be held. He felt he needed to make her better.

Tessa slowly opened her eyes and threw her head back. Jack was staring down at her with a small smile and she couldn't help but weakly smile back. She tossed her arms back to hug him softly and drew herself a little up in order to lock her arms around his neck. Doing so made their faces closer. Lips just a short move apart. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She could smell the trees, and just a touch of something else, something she couldn't place.

"Ah, you small of roses and strawberries." Jack chuckled to himself. Tessa opened her eyes to see him smirking. "Very pretty." He whispered in her ear. The pink hair cherub felt a chill run through her body.

"Where you talking of my smell or... other parts of me?" Tessa whispered back to him. There was something so natural about what they were doing. It was like they had done it before, or like they were meant to be like this, close.

"Both." Jack breathed onto her skin as he ran a hand down her body. He stopped at her upper high and waited for her reaction. She eyed him softly as she removed her head from his shoulder and slowly turned. Their bodies and gaze never stopped being linked. Jack was forced to move his hand and placed it on her lower back. He took the other hand as ran it up to the base of her head.

There is a moment of doubt that creeps into their minds. Tessa over thinks things. It's a trait that has saved her life. In this moment, she wondered if that has been her problem all these years. She didn't want to think anymore. She longed to just feel. She needed to feel something, even just a small ember, of what she once had. Jack was letting his mind run wild. He couldn't stop thinking. Things between them were rocky and he didn't knew what this would do to them. His mind shut off, though, the moment her lips touched his.

There kiss was soft and gentle. It almost felt loving in a way. They deepened the kiss and Tessa couldn't help but moan against his lips. Without meaning to, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. The water behind them started to freeze over slowly during their kiss. Tessa placed on hand on top of the water and it froze sold. She placed another hand behind her and the same thing happened. She moved as though placing her body on a hard surface and the water froze over to give her the support she needed. Once she was firmly in place she pulled Jack on top of her and slowly leaned backward. She shivered as her body touched the icy surface.

Jack smirked down at her as he slid his hands down her body. He rubbed his fingers against the outside of her hot wet core. He careful inserted a finger into her body and bit his lip from the feel. She felt so tight and warm. Her soft moans were driving him crazy. He easily inserted two more fingers and her moans grew louder. She felt so close to coming undone and the way his twisted his fingers in her... it felt like magic.

Tessa whimpered when her lover removed his hand from her body. She wasn't ready for him to stop. She wanted more. She needed more. She was about to open her mouth to protest when he kissed her softly on the lips. He was fully on top of her. One hand was in her hair, holding her in place and the other was running up and down her left thigh.

She gasped at the feeling of his tip slowly entering her body. She was so very tight. Jack thought to himself as he inch by inch moved slid into her. He wasn't sure how long he could last. She felt too amazing, too prefect. He was trying to breathe as she wrapped her legs around him and clenched her muscles. He smiled softly at the feeling and kissed the top of her head before moving his hips slowly.

This felt too right, too natural. She kissed the side of his neck and he bit her lower ear. She moaned his name of softly he almost couldn't hear it and he whispered things she couldn't understand. She felt so close. She couldn't take it any longer. Her grip on him tightened as she moans grow louder. Jack couldn't take it. He released himself inside her just as she came down from her high. She could make on the word 'shit' as she removed her arms from around him. He hadn't meant to do that.

Reason started to flow back into her mind. Jack rolled off of her and smiled brightly. That had been mind blowing. He turned on his side to speak to her, but she had disappeared. He was confused. Why had she left him? Didn't she enjoy herself? Hadn't she started the whole thing?

Tessa cried softly to herself as she got dressed. She couldn't believe she had done that. She felt rage boil in her blood. She was so upset with herself. She was a horrible princess and had broken her word to her first lover. How was she going to live with herself? She brushed off her tears and rushed back to camp in a foul mood.


End file.
